Morning Glow
by niigoki
Summary: A fluffy, smutty one-shot for this little fandom's pleasure. Enjoy!


**A/N:** This is set in the future, where the battle is over, they're older and alive and happy and married. Also I wrote this before Sophie was even a thing, hence Izetta being referred to as The White Witch. Enjoy!

-niigoki

* * *

A tender shuffle on the sheets woke Finé up. She sighed comfortably and curled up on herself to try to catch a little bit of more sleep before having to inevitably rise as well. The person who usually shared the bed with her was already sitting up and stretching, and Finé grumbled in protest.

"It's time to wake up, Princess." Izetta could only chuckle at the cute sounds her beloved was making.

"Too early..." Finé replied, allowing one arm to roam freely along the mattress, looking for Izetta's touch. The witch immediately complied, sliding one hand to meet with Finé's and intertwining their fingers. Finé smiled and buried her head into the pillows once more, her breathing slowing down.

"Princess... you should really get up," Izetta squeezed her hand, staring warmly at her.

"No..."

"You have an important meeting today."

Another incomprehensible grumble and Izetta laughed softly. She allowed them a moment to just bask in each other's presence; the sounds of birds outside welcomed a new day, and the dim lights coming from behind the curtains informed that the skies were going to be clear. A perfect weather for a casual stroll in the courtyard after the Princess's meeting, Izetta thought, and her chest swallowed with giddiness. Maybe they could have a nice picnic outside too. Izetta tried to remember what exactly was stored in the fridge, and if she could make a meal out of it.

"Izetta... come here," Finé murmured almost inaudibly.

"Hmm?" Izetta snapped out of her stupor and bent down to listen. "Did you say something, Princess?"

"Here..." Finé lifted an arm and Izetta knew better.

"If I lie down again neither of us will wake up."

"Please?" And that was really all it took for Izetta to melt and do her bidding. The witch crawled under the sheets again and dove into Finé's arms, inhaling her love's scent. There was nothing in this world that would ever top the feeling of having Finé in her arms, Izetta realized as she felt her Princess burying her head on the crook of her neck. "Better..."

"Whatever will I do with you?" It was a teasing question that didn't demand an answer, because honestly there wasn't one. Izetta would just love Finé for the rest of her life, and that was that. Closing her eyes, Izetta decided that a scolding later wouldn't really matter, and carefully brought one hand to thread her fingers on Finé's blonde hair. The princess almost purred at the action, and tightened their hug even more, if that was even possible. Moments passed, the duty long forgotten as both girls almost fell asleep again.

Izetta suddenly felt a hand on the hem of her shirt, softly touching the skin underneath. "Princess?"

"You're warm..." She didn't know if Finé was still half-asleep or if she actually knew what she was doing, but as the hand went a bit further up and touched more and more of Izetta's skin, she had to believe her Princess was conscious.

"Should we get up now?" She tried, knowing very well where this was going to end up if she allowed it to go on.

"Just a little bit more," Finé lifted her face to place a kiss on Izetta's collarbones and the witch blushed.

"Princess..." She warned. They were already going to be late; doing _that_ right now was really not recommended.

"No?" Finé stopped moving, respecting Izetta's voice tone. And Izetta wanted to say no, she really did, but when her Princess asked her like _that_ , she was pretty much powerless to refuse. God, this woman liked trouble, didn't she?

"...Okay." Izetta granted permission, knowing fully well the consequences later. But then again, if anyone dared to harm Finé in any way, they would be met with the White Witch's unparalleled power, so really, what could a few sergeants do?

Izetta could feel Finé's smirk against her skin - always such a _tease_ \- and the witch bit her lower lip as the hand gently started scratching her back from the top, all the way down. Finé took her time to roam her fingertips and map the entirety of her witch's back, as if it was total unexplored territory (which it wasn't). Izetta relaxed against the touch, her eyelids fluttering as Finé did what she pleased. Soon the kisses resumed on her collarbones, going up to her neck and the hinge of her jaw. Finé's lips had always been soft and delicate, and as much as Izetta liked to kiss them with her own, the feeling having them caressing the most sensible parts of her body was unmatched.

"Princess…" It was an involuntary call of her title, as it normally was. It was so common for Izetta to call out for her love in any given situation that she couldn't help it anymore.

There wasn't a worded answer, and Finé just bit down softly on the flesh that connected Izetta's shoulder and neck. She whimpered as Finé brushed her tongue there, and kissed the spot with love. Then she moved up to her pulse point and did the same thing again. The princess was always careful not to mark her lover in any visible spots, but she did like to test her limits sometimes. Izetta would scold her if she were able to speak coherently during these moments, but it was an impossible task.

Finé was now more awake than previously, and lifted her torso to hover above Izetta's body and place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. The witch turned her face to get a proper kiss and was rewarded with one. She lifted one arm to cup the back of Finé's neck and upon feeling the princess' tongue licking her bottom lip, she opened her mouth, melting at the touch. It was so wet and amazing and it made her feel _alive_. Everything she had worked for, everything she did for the country – Izetta was reminded that it was all worth it when Finé kissed her.

A mischievous hand had made it under Izetta's nightgown and above her navel, and was now moving upwards in the slowest pace. She only realized what was happening when one breast was suddenly cupped, Finé's thumb encircling her nipple.

"Hm-mm," Izetta groaned into the kiss, feeling the blush creeping on her neck. Finé removed her mouth from the witch's to breathe and stare at her expression, and the lustful gaze pierced her soul.

"Is this okay?" Always tender, and always asking for permission, that was Finé in her essence. It wasn't surprising how loved she was, not only by Izetta herself, but by the entire population of Eylstadt. She was genuine, caring, protective, intelligent, passionate… Izetta could go on forever if allowed – she was sure there weren't enough words invented by mankind able to describe this woman making love to her.

"Yes…" Izetta barely managed, and Finé put more pressure in the gesture. She supported her torso with both elbows and moved her free hand to play with the other nipple, making Izetta quiver and shake. Finé loved watching the different expressions on her witch's face whenever she did something different – Izetta was very honest with her feelings, especially in situations like this.

Of course, it had taken her a long, _long_ time to get used to the idea that Finé not only liked her – she _loved_ her – and even when she finally understood that, she wouldn't allow herself to indulge in it. Izetta had always thought of herself as unworthy, below her Princess, just a nobody. But as the years went by and Finé continued showing her nothing but unconditional love and support, Izetta finally accepted that she could touch her, and be touched back.

And oh, how she loved her Princess' touch.

"You're so beautiful," Finé whispered, carefully sliding down the garment's strap so she could expose more skin. She filled Izetta with soft pecks until she eventually reached down on her breast and took a nipple into her mouth, suckling slowly, softly, like everything she did.

Izetta tried to compliment her back, but all that left her mouth was, "Aah—"

Finé licked her way to the other nipple and smiled at the sound. "I love everything about you. And I love these sounds the most, right now."

Izetta's ragged breaths could've been giggles, Finé would never know. She felt the witch putting both hands on her head and scratching her hair, urging her to keep doing that. Finé's suckles turned more ferocious, as did Izetta's groans, and eventually she stopped to kiss her again. Izetta had unconsciously spread her legs a little, and Finé smirked against her mouth when she noticed it.

Finé's hand once again started exploring, sliding down, going over the witch's navel and lifting the nightgown enough so she could reach soaked underwear. Just the small touch on the piece of clothing made Izetta's backs arch. "P-princess…"

"Are you okay?" Finé asked, of course.

Izetta exhaled a shaky breath, but smiled regardless of her embarrassment. "Y-yes… But, are you sure…?"

Finé tilted her head confused for a moment, and then chuckled when she realized. "You're still worried about the meeting?"

Izetta blushed and nodded, shyly.

"You're always looking after me, huh?" Finé's smile was warm and made Izetta want to kiss her again.

"It's my duty, after all." She replied, cupping the Princess' cheek fondly.

"My White Witch…" Finé bent down to kiss Izetta again, and again, then once more. The witch could only take so much before wrapping her arms around her love's neck and pulling her on top of her completely. She wanted to be engulfed by her scent, her warmth, her _everything_ – she was so in love.

"I love you," Izetta murmured in between kisses, and Finé replied by kissing her more. It was incredible, how she still felt butterflies on her stomach whenever she spilled these words to her Princess, despite having done so more times than she could probably count. And Izetta would keep feeling this way for the rest of her life, she just knew it.

Finé nuzzled her neck, tilting her chin upwards so she could whisper on Izetta's earlobe. "Would you let me show you my love for you as well?"

The hot breath on her ear made the hairs on Izetta's neck stand up, and she could only nod. Finé's hand resumed its previous activity, stroking up and down slowly over the underwear. Izetta's embrace tightened and she let out a content sigh, moving her hips to the rhythm. Finé nibbled her ear at the same time and it was so much contact happening that the witch didn't know what to do with herself. Soon the excruciatingly slow pacing and light touches were becoming unbearable, and she needed more. "Please…"

"Hmm?" Finé hummed.

Izetta released the woman on top of her and moved her fingers so they were completely buried in her blonde hair. "M-more…"

Finé smirked and licked her neck because she could. "Your wish is my command."

She finally dipped her fingers inside the garment, stroking the wet spot. Izetta immediately let out a loud moan as soon as Finé brushed against her clit, and the Princess inhaled hard. "I love it when you do that…"

"D-do what?"

Finé blew against her ear again and muttered in the lowest voice. "Moan like that."

It wasn't a secret, and Izetta knew how much her Princess liked the sounds she managed to rip out of her. And since it made her happy, she usually was very vocal with what was working – it was not like she could stop herself, anyway.

A finger found its way inside easily, and a second followed, making the witch buck her hips and pull Finé's hair slightly, since she was still holding onto it. Izetta also knew what worked against the Princess, and she sure as hell wasn't going to be the only one getting pleasured that morning. Lifting one leg, Izetta managed to place her thigh right in the middle of Finé's legs, and she felt the slickness on her skin at once. Apparently she wasn't the only one aroused.

"Ah—" The gesture didn't pass by unnoticed by the Princess and she shot her lover a playful look. "You really don't have to."

"I want to," Izetta simply answered, and Finé stared at her darkened eyes filled with lust and _god_ , she would agree to anything right now. She resumed pumping her fingers in and out, now faster and harder than before, whilst at the same time rubbing herself against Izetta's thigh. Both women were panting fairly hard now, and the room which was previously calm and collected, was now filled with sounds of raspy moans and a heavy smell of sex.

Izetta wasn't going to hold for much longer, not with her hips bucking at the exact same pace as the Princess fingers, and Finé was hitting all the right spots. "P-princess, I'm—"

"Y-yes," Finé nodded with a smile. "It's alright."

One of Izetta's hands that were fisting her blond hair released her, and cupped the Princess' cheek, staring right into her eyes. "I'm about to—" She brushed a thumb against her lower lip and her eyes fluttered shut. "F-Finé—!" And then her ragged moans came to a halt as she came with a silent arching of her back. The Princess almost came right there with the mere sound of her own name on Izetta's tongue; it was still so very rare that she would call her by her name instead of her title.

Izetta came down of her high, touching the mattress again with a deep sigh. Her cheeks were flushed and she was still breathing heavily, but was calming down fairly quickly. When she opened her eyes, however, the image of Finé humping her leg was enough to arouse her all over again.

"Princess, give me your hand," Izetta asked, and Finé, who was on the edge herself, complied. The witch took the fingers which were inside her mere seconds ago into her mouth, sucking them off in the most suggestive way and Finé moaned at the sight.

"Izetta…"

"As I thought," The witch moved her gaze to the Princess. "Your taste is still unmatched."

"Hng," Finé stopped to lift her hips and remove her panties, then resumed her movements faster. "W-when you put it like this…"

The witch grabbed her hips to help her movements. "I only speak the truth. No one is more beautiful, intelligent…"

Finé flushed at the compliments and mentally cursed her lover for knowing her so well.

"Compassionate…" Her Princess was so close. "Loyal and fierce…"

"A-ah," Finé bent down her neck and brought a hand to her mouth so she could bite down on the delicate skin there.

"And I'm so lucky… to be able to see your face when I wake up every day," She lifted her body to meet Finé's ear in a whisper. "Finé-sama."

And with that, she was gone. The Princess came, touching her forehead against Izetta's, who kissed her to try to muffle the loudest sounds. It worked for the most part, and Finé finally rolled over to the side, absolutely exhausted. The wet feeling on Izetta's thigh wouldn't go away any time soon, and she needed a bath, but for now she only shifted to hold the Princess in her arms. "Are you okay, Princess?"

"Hmm…" Finé could only mumble, too tired to move. Izetta giggled and just held her like that for a few minutes. When she felt movement, she opened her eyes and saw Finé staring at her with soft eyes.

"What a lovely way to wake up," She caressed Izetta's cheek with a teasing smirk, and the witch just sighed in agreement.

"We could have done that in a day where you _didn't_ have a meeting."

"Will you drop the meeting already?" Finé laughed at the overexaggerated concern of her silly love. "I'm sure they will understand."

"I sure hope so," Izetta grabbed her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her palm. "It was a nice surprise."

"Finally, she admits."

Both woman smiled at each other dumbly and Izetta moved closer, brushing her nose against the person she loved more in the entire world. "I love you."

Finé's heart jumped, as it always did when she heard those words coming from The White Witch's mouth. "I love you, too." She kissed her temple. "My hope."


End file.
